Jeff the Spider
- Soul= }} | caption = Jeff with Mimi on his back | name = Jeffrey the Spider | origin = The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy | sex = Male | age = | species = Spider/Captive Soul | status = Alive (former), Deceased (soul captured) | eyes = Black with green iris | hair = Black | relatives = Billy (adoptive father) Harold (parental adoptive grandfather) Gladys (paternal adoptive grandmother) Nergal Junior (paternal adoptive first cousin, once removed) | friends = Mimi, Grim Jr., Raven, Dexter, Blossom | enemies = HIM | occupation = Nanny of Mimi | residence = Megaville (former) HIM's Home, Hell|alias = Jeff}} Jeffrey "Jeff" the Spider is a character from Grim Tales. Jeff is a recurring character since chapter 5. He is the babysitter of Mimi and the son of Billy. He is originated from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Grim Tales History For reasons unknown, and that were never touched upon in the series, the spider egg that contained the spider that would become known as "Jeff" was stored inside Grim's magical trunk. Billy found it and tried to hatch it, thinking it would be a duck whom he would name Jeffrey. However when Jeff came out of it he was scared of him, and although Jeff saw him as his father, Billy never was nice to him. They eventually grew closer and became father and son, although Billy was still scared of him. Jeff was devistated when Billy died, and didn't had anywhere to go to anymore. A long time passed and Jeffrey became the nanny of Mimi for as long that is known. He cared for Mimi while she still was an "alarm system" in the The Nephilim. He attended the tenth birthday of Mimi too. When Mimi was in the ruins of Megaville Jeff was there for her to protect her. After everyone was killed Jeff only remained and was appointed to Mimi's nanny again by HIM. Further Orientation He appeared in GTFO alongside with HIM when watching the battle between Mimi and Mina Harper. After Mina lost the battle HIM had a talk with Vlad the Count about the contract his daughter signed. Jeff was standing next to Mimi who was washing a car when her claw fell off and she started to transform into a human again, while Jeff watched worried. Jeff helped Mimi glue her claw back on just in time. He then went along with HIM to his house. There they got a visit from Hunson Abadeer and Jeff was asked to get some refreshments. He gave a Can of Soul to Hunson who thanked him and started to talk about the pictures displaying how HIM killed Mimi's friends and Mimi her own mother. Jeff almost cried. Hunson then went into a discussion with HIM to allow Jeff to celebrate Mimi's birthday, and HIM allowed it. Jeff went to Mimi was was doing a staring contest with The Lava Monster who won. Afterwards Jeff wanted to give Mimi a muffin, which she snatched out of his hands but Jeff managed to get it back. He tied Mimi up and TLM made some decoration and the three celebrated Mimi's birthday. Jeff then gave Mimi the present from Raven, which was the neckalce. Mimi grabbed the present and stared at it. In the flashback Jeff appeared just after Dexter was finished talking to General Specific and Private Public. Dexter told Jeff to come out, and he did. He grabbed Mimi and put her in her wheelchair. He rolled her to a big table of meals Jeff had prepared for her. The three then celebrated Mimi's birthday although she wished for her mother to be there too. Mimi kept crying, calling for her mother while Dexter and Jeff tried to tell her she is on a mission and can't come. Raven then appears, transformed into a bunny, and tells Mimi to stop whining and that she has to grow up. Mimi stops crying although Jeff think she was a bit harsh. Raven sung a bad version of "Happy Birthday" which Dexter thought was terrible. Mimi then used her psychonesis and lifted up her pie and threw it to Raven, Raven backfired with an applepie and they started a food fight. Raven was mad and wanted to take a shower when Jeff asked for a favor. From Down Below Grim Jr. and Redeemer were in the Underworld they first met a girl and, afterwards, Jeff. He invited them to come to his cave and so they came. There Grim Jr. told his story when he suddenly encountered Minimandy. Jeff then sprayed Fate and Junior to the wall with his web and transformed the girl into Mimi. He said he only did it for HIM because he could give him the love of his father Billy. Later Grim Jr. wanted to slay Him, but Jeff freed Fate and Fate cut of the right arm of Him. Afterwards Mimi took Jeff and Grim Jr. to Limbo Jeff explained that he was caring for Mimi since the beginning and was more a father for her than Him was. What About Mimi? After Him caught up to his traitorous Nanny and Daughter he restrained her and made her watch as he decapitated Jeff followed by ripping out and imprisoning his soul. Him sent Mimi out on a mission to "redeem" herself, retrieving Horror's Hand from Mandy's Vault, reminding her that if she fails this task then it will result in a punishment for Jeff worst then the wrath of Judas which she will watch every moment of. Later that night Jeff is seen imprisoned inside a bird cage beside Him's bath tub while the latter is taking a bath inside his Home. Jeff accuses Him of sending Mimi after the Hand because he knew she'd fail, using the hand's nightmare powers to punish her. Jeff begs the hell-lord to take his rage out on him instead, Him reminding Jeff to be patient, he'll get his due after Mandy is done with Mimi. Chapter 8 A few days later Jeff is shown inside Him's home, still imprisoned, watching Mimi's Cellphone ring after Chi called it looking for Mimi. He is soon visited by Demongo who was sent there by Chi to find out where Mimi was. Demongo asked what happened to him and Jeff explained he had betrayed HIM. Demongo called Chi, who transported part of her to HIM's home. Jeff asked what she was doing her and Chi responded by asking where Mimi was. Jeff explained the story to her. When he was finished Chi noticed the picture of Blossom and Mimi and Jeff explained that it was Mimi's mother who meant the world to her. Personality Althought his appearance suggest otherwise, Jeff is amongst the kindest inhabitants of the Underworld, deeply caring for the feelings of others. He was once described as "too nice"TV Episode: Spider's Little Baby, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and according to himself, he can't be mean'TV Episode:' Spider's Little Baby, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. He is extremely altruistic to the point that would harm himself in order to please others'TV Episode:' Crawling Niceness, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and is known for sweet-talking those who are cruel to him, especially his father'TV Episode:' Spider's Little Baby, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. He cares greatly for Mimi, helping Dexter and Raven to raise her'Comic Page:' Party of 3, Grim Tales: Further Orientation and he volunteered to become her nanny when HIM killed her other caretakers and guards. This last, in order to provide her some protection from HIM's twisted plans or at least, give her a friend'Comic Page:' Mimi and Me, Grim Tales, although he claimed that his motives were more selfish in nature, namely for HIM to reunited him with his father, and make his father love him'Comic Page:' Father's Love, Grim Tales. Even with after HIM killed him, he asked the underlord to punish him instead of Mimi, because he had betrayed them. His kindness is only matched by his bravery. While trying to protect Mimi, he faced The Lava Monster without fear'Comic Page:' Last Gap, Grim Tales and even dared retaliate against HIM when he had the feeling that HIM was taking things too far, ruining his plans and saved Minimandy and Grim Junior'Comic Page:' Heads Up, Grim Tales. At the time, Jeff was fully aware what punishment would await him for this treachery and quickly accepted it'Comic Page:' Best friends forevah, Grim Tales. Appearance Jeff is an abnormal huge black and purple spider. His head is purple and has black hair on his head. He has four green eyes, many sharp teeth and two huge tusks. The other two parts of his body are black with two purple diamonds-shaped patern on it. His eight legs have purple legs. In chapter 5 he also wears a red sleeve where Mimi's devil essence is stored in and releases that near the end of the chapter to awaken Mimi. Later he also gets slayed by HIM and traps his soul into a cage. Only a floaty tiny head of him remains. Powers and Abilities Jeff has a limited range of skills and abilities: *Cooking: Jeff is known for his great cooking skills, most notable his pastries'Comic Page:' Feeding precautions, Grim Tales. Although according to Raven, his eggsalad is terrible'Comic Page:' Everything but the eggsalad, Grim Tales: Further Orientation. *Jumping: Jeff is able to jump great distances. *Webbing: Being a giant spider, Jeff is able to shoot webstrings and maks webs. Origin Jeff is a giant spider who thinks Billy is his father. When Billy opens Grim's magical trunk one day, he finds an egg, which he incubates himself and raises. When it hatches, Jeff appears and believes Billy is his father. Unfailingly friendly, Jeff wants more than anything to gain Billy's love despite Billy's arachnophobia-based hate for him. Billy frequently beats him with blunt objects. Jeff blames himself for Billy's hatred toward him and constantly tries to win his love. References }} Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Protagonist Category:Underfist Category:Arachnid Category:Main Character Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Spirit Category:American Characters